La caja de las fotos
by Iremione
Summary: Bueno, esto no es realmente un capitulo nuevo, solo la contestacion a los reviews que me habeis mandado... a todos los que estais ahi: gracias! Harry Potter le pide un favor a Snape: que le ayude a completar un album con fotos de sus padres.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los demás personajes pertenecen a JKR..bla, bla, bla, no quiero robarte....bla, bla, bla, no me denuncies..., bla, bla, bla... seamos realistas, ella JAMÁS va a leer esto, y sinceramente, si Harrito fuese mío, no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
Mi segundo fanfic, se lo dedico a mis dos escritoras favoritas: Silverfox y Daga, dudo mucho que cualquiera de ellas lo lea, pero bueno... por ahí hay referencias a dos de sus fanfics que mas me gustan... a ver quien las descubre.  
  
LA CAJA DE LAS FOTOS  
  
Harry Potter golpeó suavemente la puerta del despacho.  
  
-Adelante- gruñó alguien desde dentro.  
  
Harry entró silenciosamente y cabizbajo. No le agradaba el despacho de Snape, era lóbrego y oscuro. En los frascos que reposaban en las estanterías, cosas viscosas flotaban el líquidos siniestros.  
  
-Que quiere ahora, Potter- Harry tuvo que aferrarse al álbun de fotos que llevaba en las manos para no echar a correr. Snape parecía especialmente enfadado.  
  
-Hum... profesor, yo.... quería pedirle un favor...  
  
Snape clavó su fría mirada en el joven muchacho. Él esperaba ver triunfo en los ojos de su profesor, pero no vió eso, si no extrañeza. Snape guardó el pergamino en el que escribía y se cruzó de brazos, prestándole toda su atencion a su alumno menos favorito.  
  
-Sientese- dijo, en tono calmado- , ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Yo... Hagrid me ha regalado un album de fotos. Él me ha buscado muchas, pero me ha dicho que me corresponde a mi completarlo. Son fotos de mis padres... y sus amigos. Le he pedido ayuda atodos los demás profesores, pero todavía no tengo ninguna de cuando estuvieros aquí e Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que a lo mejor usted...  
  
-Muy propio de Albus...- gruñó Snape.  
  
Harry pensó que Snape se quedaría allí de brazos cruzados, pero cuando iba a levantarse para salir del despacho, Snape se puso en pie y se dirigió a un armerio negro que casi no se distinguía de la pared. Abrió una de las puertas y se puso de puntillas para coger una pequeña caja azul que había en lo más alto del armario. Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio, con las manos en la tapa, mirándola con temor, como si fuese la caja de Pandora.  
  
Le quitó la tapa y Harry se incorporó un poco para ver qué contenía. Había unos pocos objetos, ordenados y con aspecto de no haber sido tocados en años: Unas cartas atadas con un cordel plateado, un libro muy viejo que Harry entrevió se titulaba "Jornada de estudios muggles", un gran sobre marrón que Severus cogió antes de cerrar la caja, y algo que Harry apenas distinguió, "¿Un erizo verde?... no preguntes, Harry, no preguntes..."  
  
-Hum... profesor...- Severus miró a Harry de nuevo, mientras cerraba la caja, y Harry estuvo a punto de no decirlo, pero la curiosidad pudo más- hum... ¿qué era eso verde?  
  
Severus se puso en pie parsimoniosamente y devolvió la caja al armario.  
  
-¿Greenie? Solo un regalo de tu madre...  
  
-¿¡QUÉ?!- Harry gritó un poco más de lo que había previsto, Severus se volvió, mirándole sorprendido.  
  
-Veo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes.- dijo, tranquilamente. Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y cogió el sobre marrón, de donde sacó tres o cuatro papeles.- Creo que no tengo fotos de tu padre, pero sí de tu madre.  
  
Harry cogió la foto que le tendía Severus y la miró asombrado. En ella aparecía su madre junto a otro grupo de chicas vestidas elegantemente, en lo que parecía una fiesta de Navidad. Lily Potter aparentaba unos trece años, y sonreía a la cámara, mientras otra chica la agarraba del brazo con maestría, probablemente enseñándole cómo debía comportarse una señorita, pues la otra muchacha tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos grises y el postín de Narcissa Malfoy... claro que aún no tenía su expresión de asco.  
  
-Pero...- dijo Harry extrañado. Severus no le dejó terminar la frase. Le tendió una segunda foto, mientras él observaba la tercera con ¿melancolía?  
  
Harry cogió la foto. Era una foto de graduación. En ella diez chicos y chicas le saludaban ceñudos bajo una gran serpiente plateada. Harry reconoció en una esquina a Snape, con una insignia de prefecto, y a su lado una pelirroja, con otra insignia igual a la de Severus y con un brazo sobre sus hombros.  
  
-¡Mi madre era de Slytherin!- gimió Harry  
  
-¿No te lo dijo nadie?- gruñó Snape- claro, muy propio de ellos... por eso el mérito te lo llevaste tu... claro que lo que no pueden negar es que ella era la mejor de la escuela, aunque fuese de Slytherin, o la sobrina de Voldemort... Ella y yo fuímos los únicos prefectos de Slytherin desde hace cincuenta años.  
  
Harry miraba a Snape boquiabierto. Aquello no podía ser real... Su madre era dulce y cariñosa, su único recuerdo dulce de antes de Hogwarts... ¿cómo iba a ser de Slytherin? ¿cómo iba a ser la sobrina de voldemort? ¿cómo iba a ser compañera de Snape?  
  
-No puede ser- murmuró Harry  
  
-¿Qué no puede ser?¿Qué ella era como yo?- rió Snape irónico.  
  
-¡¡ELLA NO ERA COMO USTED!! ¡¡ELLA ERA BUENA Y AMABLE!! ¡¡ELLA QUERÏA A MI PADRE!!  
  
-¡¡SÏ!! Ella le quería y ese fue su error. - gritó Snape- Todos estabn seguros de que la mejor alumna de Slytherin se casaría con un Slytherin, fuese sangrelimpio a no... pero ella escogió a Potter... y destrozó su vida.  
  
Harry miró a Snape con rabia.  
  
-Mi madre dió su vida por mí.. alguien capaz de un gesto como ese no puede ser malo, no puede ser de Slytherin...  
  
-¿¡Que no puede ser de Slytherin?! Vamos, Harry, despierta ya no eres un niño, el concepto del bien y el mal es relativo. Ni siquiera Gryffindor escapa a tener miembros mortífagos, y Slytherin también tiene héroes entre sus filas... Pero eres como tu padre, lleno de prejuicios... sin embargo hasta él lo entendió... vuelve a mirar la foto, en la otra esquina.  
  
Harry miró la foto furioso, y lo que vió le dejó extrañado. En la otra esquinade la foto estaba Remus Lupin, con su uniforme de Slytherin, pero rodeado de Gryffindors.  
  
-Hasta tu padre comprendió que no todos somos malos.. Remus era uno de sus mejores amigos, después de todo. Él hubiese dado su vida antes de traicionar a James del modo en que Peter lo hizo. ¿Acaso tu no eres capaz de entenderlo?  
  
Harry obsevó de nuevo la foto, Sirus Black miraba de reojo a las chicas Slytherin, pero al mismo tiempo le tiraba de los mechones grises a Remus cariñosamente. Mientras tanto, un poco más atrás, Peter trataba de arrebatarle las gafas a James, quien se defendía amenazandole con la varita.  
  
De repente lo entendió todo. El Sombrero había querido enviarle a Slytherin, por que su madre era Slytherin, porque Voldemort era su tío- abuelo después de todo... Por eso Voldemort no quería matarla a ella, sólo a él.  
  
Harry sacudió las lágrimas de sus ojos con rabia. No quería llorar, ya no era un niño.  
  
-¿Por eso Voldemort no quería matarla?- murmuró Harry- ¿por qué era su sobrina?.. ¿y como podía serlo, si era huérfano?  
  
-Es huérfano, pero no hijo único. Tenía una hermana gemela muggle, a la que también mató. Era tu abuela, la madre de Lily y Petunia... en cuanto a lo de que no quería matarla... a él no le importaba que fuese su sobrina, lo que quería era sus poderes... ella era muy poderosa e inteligente, Harry. Nunca habrá nadie en el mundo como Lily Evans, no lo olvides... Tienes los mismos ojos que ella...-añadió snape con una sonrisa desconocida para Harry.  
  
Él guardó las fotos de su madre en el album y se puso en pie, para marcharse.  
  
-Harry, llévate esta también- murmuró Snape después de pensarlo un momento, y tendiendole la tercera foto a Harry.  
  
-¡Es muggle!- se sorprendió el muchacho. 


	2. 2

La foto era en blanco y negro, y efectivamente, nadie se movía en ella.  
  
-Sí, la sacó unacompañera de tu padre, que era hija de unos fotógrafos muggles... decía que las fotos estáticas trasmiten mucho más que las fotos mágicas... y a juzgar por esa en concreto.. tal vez tuviese razón. Voldemort la mató ese mismo año.  
  
Harry miró la foto con tristeza. Su madre estaba mucho más guapa que en cualquier otra fotografía que tuviese de ella. Casiu se veía el increíble brillo de sus ojos verdes. Estaba agarrada por la cintura a James, quien hacía lo propio. Él parecía el reflejo de Harrry, sobretodo ahora, que no se distinguía el color de sus ojos. Sirius Black sonreía pícaramente a la cámara ( a la fotógrafa) y para Harry fue obvio que a su padrino le gustaba esa chica. Él tenía puestos sus brazos amistosamente sobre sus amigos, James y Remus Lupin, que sonreía ante el despiegue de ecantos de sus amigos. Rumus también tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de Peter Pettigrew, quien correspondía al gesto cordialmente. Peter tenía el gesto de ratoncillo asustado que le acompañaría hasta la muerte. Su cabello rubio lanzaba destellos con las luces del Gran Salón. Todos llevaban sus correspondientes uniformes de Hogwarts, sin las capas, y aparentaban unos 16 años. Parecía que estaban sobre una de las mesas, y lo más probable es que fuese la de Ravenclaw...  
  
-Dale la vuelta, Harry- murmuró Snape.  
  
"Para el chico de las sombras. A ver si te lavas el pelo, so guarro...¿dejarás algún día de meter tu narizota en nuestros asuntos, o es algo superior a tus fuerzas?, ¿de verdad te crees que llegarás a ser profesor de Defensa?"  
  
Estaba firmado por Prongs, Padfoot, Moonie y Wormtail, y por la letra parecía que cada uno de ellos había escrito una parte de aquella "cariñosa" dedicatoria.  
  
-¿Te suena de algo?- murmuró Snape. Harry releyó la dedicatoria.  
  
-¿El muchacho de las sombras...?Eso no lo decían cuando....  
  
Snape le dio de nuevo la vuelta a la fotografía y señaló una esquina sombría detrás de Peter. Allí estaba él, envuelto en una capa negra con el símbolo de Slytherin, mirando al grupo con rabia.  
  
-Por eso me dieron la foto... no querían que yo apareciese en una foto suya...-murmuró, crispado.  
  
-Eso es mentira- dijo Harry seriamente.  
  
Cogió su propio álbum de fotos y buscó algo en las páginas centrales.  
  
-Estas fotos las recogió Hagrid en Godric's Hollow cuando me fue a buscar a mi. Mira...  
  
Severus miró las fotos. En todas ellas aparecía él mismo. Algunas veces delante, sonriendo junto a Lily y otros, otras veces detrás, entre las sombras. Todas ellas eran de después de salir de Hogwarts, de antes de unirse a Voldemort. De la época más feliz de su vida.  
  
Se quedó mirando meláncolicamente una foto en la que él se reía durante una batalla de comida celebrada en Godric's Hollow, mientras le limpiaba a Lily un poco de nata de la cara. Harry despegó aquella foto y puso en su lugar la fotografía muggle. Dejó la batalla de comida sobre el escritorio de Snape y salió del despacho.  
  
Antes de que Harry cerrase la puerta, Snape aún alcanzó a oír a aquella muchacha tan marisabidilla, tan crispantemente parecida a Lily.  
  
-¿Ha habido suerte, Harry?- dijo Hermione al ver salir a su amigo.  
  
-Ya te contaré.  
  
Severus miró de nuevo la foto. James acababa de echarle una ensalada por la cabeza, supuestamente por tontear con su prometida. Había sido muy feliz en aquella época.  
  
Se puso en pie y cogió el libro de la caja azul. Leyó el título en voz bajo y acarició la portada. Abrió el libro por la primera página y leyó la dedicatoria.  
  
"Nunca olvides que la vida da vueltas, Sevvie. Todos cometemos errores, pero siempre existen posibilidades de solventarlos. No te niegues a ver esas posibilidades. Lucha, nunca te rindas, yo conozco la fuerza que late entu interior. Es la misma fuerza que late en tu primo James, aunque no quieras creertelo. Prometeme que cuidarás a lo que deje atrás, cuando nosotros no estemos él te necesitará, mucho más de lo que puedas creer, Sevvie. Lily."  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, Snape acarició la firma de su mejor amiga. Cuando ella le regaló ese libro en su graduación, él no había entendido el sentido de esa dedicatoria. Sólo ahora, 20 años después, había comprendido que era lo que Lily le pedía en su última frase. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde?¿Sería capaz de superar el odio? ¿Le odiaría ya Harry lo suficiente como para no darle una oportunidad?  
  
  
  
  
  
Je, je, je... ya lo sé, Lily era una Gryffindor, pero... ¿verdad que la historia era mucho más interesante así? 


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno, la idea era dejar asi el fic. No tenia pensado continuarlo, pero varias personas me han dicho que podia continuarlo, y me han sugerido buenas ideas.  
  
Siento mucho que creo que habrá varias personas a las que no les gustara el final de esta historia, pero es el único modo en que Severus puede reconciliarse consigo mismo y con Harry.  
  
No, al igual que el anterior, este fic tampoco es slash. Me gusta leerlo, pero definitivamente las parejas homo no son lo mio...  
  
Eso si, hay por ahi una escena que puede tener muchas interpretaciones, pero noseais malintencionados, esa no era mi intencion. Bueno, o quiza si... no se, tomaoslo como querais....  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Harry miró de nuevo las fotos que le había dado Sev... Snape. Hermione y Ron habían estado escuchando pacientemente lo que Harry había descubierto, y sus sentimientos hacia esos decubrimientos.  
  
Pero ya era mas de medianoche, y Ron se habia ido bostezando a la cama. Al poco rato también Hermione se fué, aunque a regañadientes, y porque Harry insistió.  
  
Le agradaba contar con una oyente tan imparcial y paciente. Ella nunca despreciaba a Harry, por muy estúpidas que fuesen sus ideas, y era la única persona en el mundo con la que podía hablar libremente de cualquier cosa.  
  
Ron era un buen amigo, con él siempre había risas, era imposible aburrirse con él cerca, pero cuando veía que algo escapaba a su control, cuando veía que no podia animar a Harry, simplemente huía, pensando que lo que su amigo necesitaba era estar solo.  
  
Y muchas veces Harry pensaba lo mismo. Se enfurecía cuando Hermione le obligaba a hablar, pero la verdad es que se sentía muy bien saber que tenía alguien más, que no se reiría si le veía llorar, es más, que se uniría a él sin ningún problema. Y eso podía compensar cualquier otro defecto.  
  
Harry levanto la vista de la cadena de Merodeadores en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y miró el crepitante fuego en la chimenea del salón común de Gryffindor. El efecto convinado del fuego y todo lo que le rodeaba (escarlata y oro), producía dolor en la vista, justo como el cuarto naranja de Ron.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos y escuchó las dos campanadas que indicaban la hora: las dos de la mañana. Pero todavía no tenía sueño.  
  
Le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo que Seve... ¡Snape! le había dicho, que su madre era sobrina de Voldemort, la mejor amiga del profesor, una Slytherin...  
  
Dejó caer las lágrimas que habían estado luchando por salir desde esa tarde. ¿Porqué nadie se lo había dicho?¿No confiaban en él? ¿No confiaban que pudiese asumir ese conocimiento?  
  
Ya tenía 17 años, pero todos trataban de protegerle todavía. Todavía era "el niño que vivió". ¡Cómo le gustaría patear toda esa porquería y recuperar a sus padres! No podría soportar más misterios alrededor de lo que eran y lo que hacían. Simplemente no era justo.  
  
Sirius y Remus le habían dicho que James era el único hijo de los Potter, que se quedó huérfano a los once años, y que había heredado la fortuna que había dejado casi intacta a su hijo. También le contaron todo lo que James hizo en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, que terminó Hogwarts con unas notas mediadamente buenas, que rechazó el puesto en el equipo nacional de quidditch, pero que en cambio, y al igual que Lily y los otros tres merodeadores, se unio primero a los aurores, y despues, tres meses antes de ser asesinado, a la Orden del Fénix.  
  
De Lily le habían hablado muchísimo menos. No le ocultaron que fue ella quien hizo ganar a su casa cuatro años seguidos. Tampoco que terminó Hogwarts con las mejores notas desde tiempos de Voldemort. Y para rematar tampoco le ocultaron que tenia una cierta familiaridad con Snape, pues solo eso explicaba las fotos que Harry tenía.. Pero sí le ocultaron que ella era una Slytherin, y eso Harry jamás podría perdonarselo a los dos supuestos mejores amigos de sus padres.  
  
Harry siempre había creído que ella era Gryffindor, como mucho Ravenclaw. Le habían hecho odiar a todos los Slytherin desde que sabía que era mago. Y al mismo tiempo había amodo y admirado a su madre más de lo que podía imaginar. ¿ Cómo podría seguir asi? Algo tendría que cambiar. O odiar a su madre o ser más comprensivo con los Slytherin. Después de todo no podían ser tan terribles si ella había sido una de ellos. Recordó lo que Severus había dicho. Slytherin tiene heroes, y Gryffindor mortífagos. Y él siempre lo había sabido. Siempre había sabido que el traidor Pettigrew había sido Gryffindor, y el leal Remus Slytherin. Entonces, ¿porque le había sorprendido tanto lo de Lily? Bueno, ella no era mitad lobo... Los prejuicios de Sirius hacia los Slytherin le había hecho desconfiar del amigo y confiar en el enemigo. Y él había aprendido la lección. Pero... ¿qué hay de Harry? ¿qué lección le habían enseñado a él? Desconfiar de los Slytherin. Odiar a los Slytherin.  
  
Y en eso tambien Severus había contribuído. Si él hubiese sabido ver la parte Evans en el joven Potter, si él no hubiese visto a James en Harry, todo habría sido distinto. Harry no entendía los motivos de Snape para odiarle. O tal vez los entendía demasiado bien. ¿Realmente se había enamorado de lily?  
  
Confuso, Harry decidió que no soportaría más en ese salón. Subió quedamente las escaleras a su habitación y cogió la capa invisible en su baul, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros. Se echó la capa sobre los hombros y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.  
  
Tan tarde no habría nadia despierto en todo el castillo, y Harry lo sabía. Sabía que no era necesaria la capa, y tampoco andar en silencio, pero aún así no caminó fuerte hasta llegar a la puerta principal del castillo.  
  
Lentamente, y con la hierba fresca bajo sus pies, caminó hasta la orilla del Lago Negro, dónde la luz plateada de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie opaca del agua.  
  
Dió lenmtas vueltas por la orilla del Lago, sin sentir cómo la capa se iba deslizando por sus hombros, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una cabeza flotante.  
  
Creyendose sólo, no se dió cuenta de que alguien más no podía conciliar el sueño. Alguien más que había huído de un despacho atiborrado de recuerdos. Alguien que observaba la luna bajo el inmóvil Sauce Boxeador. Alguien que se quedó boquiabierto al ver la cabeza de Harry junto al Lago.  
  
Riendo entre dientes, Severus caminó despacio hasta el Lago. Harry estaba ahora de espaldas, pero no podría ver al profesor aunque se diese la vuelta. Tal era la ventaja de vestir completamente de negro en mitad de la noche.  
  
-Tu cabeza no debería estar aquí, Harry Potter.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ahora tengo que ir a clase, pero mañana, más. Ya sé que me he pasado con el toque Gryffindor, pero es que yo soy Gryffindor, no lo puedo evitar. Sin embargo prometo que en la siguiente me esforzaré y seré más Slytherin. 


	4. 4

Hola! Perdón por el retraso. A ver si consigo redactar todo lo que queda ahora, pero, sinceramente, lo dudo.  
  
Lo primero es lo primero, y como dice mi madre es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos, de modo que como sois poquitos voy a contestar los reviews que he recibido.  
  
Lynn: Bueno, yo solo había pensado que Lily era su amiga. Ella sabe que Sirius es el mejor amigo de James, no se arriesgaria a pedirle que Sevvie fuese el padrino de Harry, ¿no crees?  
  
Lechucita ambarina: Huy, que bonito nombre... Bueno, la intención de este fic es ser original. Estaba harta de ver siempre lo mismo alrededor de Sevvie , o su faceta de mortífago o su faceta "rara" con Harry. Bueno, realmente la conversación que tienen en el despacho es un buen comienzo, pero si, hoy van a hablar más, van a hacer las paces de verdad. Creo que os va a sorpreder la actitud de Sevvie en este capitulo, pero necesito que él mismo se de cuenta de sus errores. En realidad lo de que James es su primo no es idea mia, sino de Daga, lo de Lily... bueno, siempre la he visto como una Hermione en pelirrojo, y ella es muy amigable, ¿no? Realmente la más creible es la de Remus. Ël es un hombre lobo, hasta cierto punto es normal que estuviese en Slytherin.  
  
Arwen Black: Que suerte la tuya! Nada menos que Sirius y Aragorn... hummm, que envidia... Bueno yo no soy realmente fanática de Sevvie(de hecho hasta hace poco lo odiaba), pero conversaciones con Silverfox me han convencido de que tenía demasiados prejuicios contra él. Has acertado en todo. De hecho hasta has descubierto tu lo de que en "el corazón del dragon" eran primos, yo no me acordaba, creo que fue una incorporación subjetiva. He, he, he, si, ya estoy leyendo Runaway Dragon. Y si, es muy bueno, pero porque esta escrito por una de las mejores escritoras de fanfiction.  
  
Teri: Bueno, me temo que no, porque no le va a dar tiempo, pero... bueno, ya lo vereis. Aunque, francamente, ¿te imaginas a Harry llamando papi a Sevvie,? Eso se veria muy raro, no?  
  
Vero Jiménez: Sarcasmo ya me queda poco. Ten en cuenta que Sevvie tiene que reconciliarse con harry, no asustarle mas. En fin, espero que os guste como termina.  
  
Ossobucco: Humm, he intentado mandarte un mensaje por correo, pero me lo han devuelto las tres veces que lo intenté. Si me das otra dirección puedo volver a intentarlo.  
  
Bueno, creo que ya esta. Me he olvidado los apuntes en casa, asi que tendrá que ser de memoria. Ahí voy....  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
-Tu cabeza no deberia estar aquí, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó al notar la mano tan naturalmente apoyada en su hombro. La capa se desprendió definitivamente y se enredó en sus pies, provocando que el muchacho rompiese el equilibrio que le mantenía en pie y cayese de bruces sobre el profesor de Pociones. Severus le atrapó al vuelo, pero sin embargo él no era mucho más alto que Harry, y desde luego no mucho mas fuerte, de modo que los dos acabaron en el suelo. Tumbado en la hierba Severus rió maliciosamente.  
  
-Al menos de aquí ya no podemos bajar más.- dijo, esperando que Harry estuviese de buen humor.  
  
-A no ser que no muramos antes de levantarnos.  
  
Severus se esperaba cualquier cosa, monos otra broma, de modo que rio abiertamente y Harry no pudo evitar sonreir ante la nueva actitud del profesor.  
  
Boca arriba, al lado de Snape, Harry contempló las estrellas. ¿Cuántas eran? ¿mil millones? Imponsible contarlas, imposible saber porqué estaban ahí, imposible entender el porqué de todas las cosas.  
  
Severus miró la Estrella Polar, Starbuck. Así solía llamar a su propia estrella guía... Con Harry Potter a su lado sintió una paz que no había experimentedo desde hacía 20 años...  
  
-Profesor...- susurró Harry.  
  
-Mi nombre es Severus- interrumpió este suavemente, no quería asustarle- Hoy ha sido el último dia de clase, ya no soy tu profesor. Ni tampoco Rubeus, Minerva o Sirius...  
  
-Severus.  
  
-Qué.  
  
-Humm, tu... ¿te enamoraste de mi madre?  
  
Severus se quedo callado por unos instantes. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Habria experimentedo él algo así alguna vez? ¿Cómo podia saberlo? Habia estado tan distante del muchacho que ni siquiera sabía que clase de relación tenia con Gran... con Hermione.  
  
-No.  
  
La respuesta fue tan tajante que Harry se incorpor para ver el rostro de Maestro. Estaba serio.  
  
-Entonces...¿porq...?  
  
-Yo no me enamoré de Lily.Ella era mi mejor amiga, casi podriamos decir la hermana que nunca tuve. Ella estaba enamorada de tu padre, y yo lo sabía y lo respetaba. James era mi primo, Harry. Tu madre solía decir que él y yo eramos demasiados parecidos para poder llevarnos bien. Y ahora se que tenía razón. Aunque entonces no lo quería creer. Él trataba de dejarme en ridículo porque de algun modo me temía. Se rodeó de gente muy distinta a él, muy distinta. Un payaso, un chico lleno de problemas y el mas tímido que jamas piso Hogwarts. Me quito al unico posible amigo que yo podria haber tenido en Slytherin. Solo me quedaba tu madre... y ella se enamoro de el. Y todo eso para estar lejos de mi. Los Snape eramos su única familia. Él estaba bajo la protección de mis padres cuando se quedó huérfano. Pero supo alejarse a tiempo. Supo ver lo que yo me negaba a creer. Que mi padre era un mortífago, que si se dejaba arrastrar por él acabaría muy mal...  
  
Harry se tumbó de nuevo en la hierba, respirando profundamente. Los oscuros ojos de Severus estaban mas oscuros que nunca.  
  
-¿Por qué no me hablaste antes?  
  
-Tardé tanto en comprenderlo... Hasta esta misma tarde no recordé que yo tambien fui feliz, que hubo una época en que tenia amigos de verdad. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque seguí a mi padre en lugar de continuar con la Orden de Fénix. Afortunadamente Dumbledore me perdono y creyó en mi, pero los demás no, y para Lily ya era muy tarde. Lo primero que Voldemort le hace a sus mortífagos débiles es borrar sus buenos recuerdos. Solo los malos inundan sus mentes, y asi fue como una broma escolar se convirtió en una obsesión para mí.  
  
-¿Mortífagos débiles? Tu no eres débil, eres el mejor profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Oh, yo soy débil para Voldemort porque no puedo matar a sus enemigos. Jamás pude utilizar el Avada Kedavra. Traicioné a mis amigos y después amis enemigos. No supe mantenerme en ninguno de los dos lados, y eso es ser debil.  
  
-Eso no es ser débil, eso es ser valiente. Probaste y decidiste. Y cuando te convenciste no dudaste en escoger lo correcto. No conozco a muchas personas que no teman pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. Y tu eres uno de ellos. Eso es ser valiente para mi.  
  
-Tal vez para ti. Pero cometí muchas equivocaciones, y no es tan facil de perdonar.  
  
-Pues en nombre de la familia Potter, yo te perdono.  
  
-Me basta con que hables en tu nombre. Es suficiente para mi, porque significa que entonces no esta todo perdido, que aun tengo una posibilidad de cumplir el ultimo deseo de Lily.  
  
-¿Qué último deseo?  
  
Severus no contestó y Harry comprendió que él realmente no quería hablar de eso. Se quedaron mirando las estrellas un rato, pero pronto Severus se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Harry.  
  
-Vamos, es mejor que te vayas a la cama. Mañana es tu graduación, y deberías haber descansado.  
  
Harry sonrió y cogió la mano del profesor. Se puso en pie y sacudió las hierbas de su túnica. Pero en ese momento algo le hizo caer de nuevo en el suelo, con las manos en la frente y gritando de dolor.  
  
Siento mucho tener que dejarlo asi, pero realmente no tengo más tiempo. Continuaré en cuanto pueda Besos a todos. 


	5. 5

Ahora si. Iremione no se levanta de aquí hasta que termine esta historia... Pues ahí va el ultimo capi, y esta vez es ultimo y definitivo. Gracias a todos por su interes, y ahí van las respuestas a los ultimos reviews que he recibido.  
  
Diel: Bueno, esas son las desvetajas de no tener ordenador propio. Si por mi fuera estos tres ultimos capis los hubiese puesto como uno solo. No soy mala, solo muy interesada... es broma. Me gusta ese consejo, las frutas son deliciosas y las verduras muy sanas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo de Sirius, ¡tambien es mio! Vero Jiménez: La respuesta a tu pregunta aquí, y tambien sera la ultima vez que veamos la cajita azul, ¿o creiais que me habia olvidado de ella? ^-^ La respuesta en realidad era: "-A no ser que nos muramos antes de levantarnos" Pero bueno, me habeis entendido igual, ¿no? Y sí, es profético.... aunque si les da tiempo a levantarse... ya están de pie, ¿no?  
  
Eso es todo. Solo un ultimo detalle que me gustaria que tuvieseis presente: "A veces unos deben perder las cosas para que otros las conserven" Para quien no la reconozca, es lo que Frodo le dijo a Sam cuando se despidieron en el último libro de El señor de los anillos.  
  
Capitulo 5.  
  
Harry aferraba su frente con ambas manos. No podia ver nada, solo negro y oscuro dolor inundaba su mente. Su grito inundó la noche. Pero Severus no lo oyó. Él solo veía lo que salía del Bosque Prohibido. La señal de alarma, conocida y ensayada por todos los profesores de la escuela inundó los terrenos y sus alrededores, despertando a la escuela que aún dormía.  
  
Lo que pretendió ser un ataque sorpresa no lo fue gracias a que Severus y Harry estaban allí. Habían estado temiendo y esperando eso por tres años. En cuestión de minutos todos supieron lo que tenían que hacer, donde debían estar para ofrecer una resistencia organizada. Todos los alumnos de menos de 16 años debían permanecer en las mazmorras, protegidos por un grupo de Hufflepuff mayores.  
  
Así los Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de sexto y séptimo se unieron a la lucha con los maestros y con los elfos domésticos. Todos contra Voldemort. Olvidando si eran de una casa o de otra, olvidando si eran sangrelimpia o no, olvidando incluso que una buena parte de ellos no había completado aún su formación, y por lo tanto estaban en desventaja.  
  
La marca oscura sobre la escuela fue apagando y empequeñeciendo los destellos lanzados por los profesores. La ultima y desigual batalla hacía caer a los alumnos uno tras otro.  
  
Harry, rodeado de todos sus amigos, luchaba como uno mas, tratando de inmovilizar a los mortífagos.  
  
Entre lágrimas de frustración y rabia, Harry vió caer a sus amigos uno tras otro. Hasta que finalmente un grupo de jóvenes mortífagos lo rodearon, con Ron herido en el suelo, y Hermione sollozando, pero en pie, luchando hasta el último suspiro.  
  
Una voz silbante y aguda hizo dispersarse a los mortífagos, que hicieron un semicírculo a 10 metros de Harry. El dolor se hizo intenso de nuevo, y en un acto reflejo Harry cerró los ojos. Tampoco podía oir nada, ni las maldiciones ni los gritos que le rodeaban.  
  
Así fue como sintio mas de lo que oyo el grito de Hermione, al desmmayarse a su lado. Ella no podría soportar otro cruciatus, y Harry luchó consigo mismo. Tenía que abrir los ojos. Tenía que proteger a Hermione.  
  
Pero ahora estaba solo. Miraba a Voldemort fijamente, en un duelo de miradas. Verde contra rojo. Y Harry lo sintió. Él era débil, Voldemort iba a ganar. Y lo oyó. Debía unirse a él. Tenía que luchar contra Dumbledore, era el único modo de proteger a todos aquellos a los que quería.  
  
-¡No!- gritó una voz furiosa de rabia contenida durante años detrás de Harry. Uno de los mortífagos rompió la formación y tiró la capucha y la máscara de mortífago al suelo.  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí, Draco!- gritó otra voz, autoritaria. Pero el joven Malfoy le ignoró e hizo desmayarse uno tras otro a sus compañeros, que nos se atrevían atacar al hijo del capitán.  
  
Pero ni Harry ni Voldemort veían nada de eso. Su duelo continuaba. Harry supo que iba a morir, antes o después. La diferencia estaba en si moriria como un heroe protegiendo a los suyos, luchando con Voldemort. O como un covarde, llorando, y dándole la espalda a los suyos, solo morir para fingirse el mas valiente, para que todos le adorasen después de muerto.  
  
Sintió como la varita se le escurria entre los dedos y cayó de rodillas. No se dio cuenta de que aquellos pensamientos no eran suyos, hasta que su frente comenzó a sangrar.  
  
-Avada Kedavra- susurró una voz.  
  
Harry, con los ojos cerrados sintió al rayo deslizarse hasta él. Vio el torrente de muerte precipitarse hasta "el niño que vivió" Ahora no tendría una madre que diese la vida por él.  
  
Pero el rayo no llegó a su destino. Alguien se interpuso y Voldemort lanzó un grito de frustación que rompio el control que ejercia sobre Harry.  
  
Temeroso, Harry abrio los ojos, y sollozando se arrastro hasta la persona tumbada ante él.  
  
Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Lloró por las oportunidades perdidas, por las amistades olvidadas, por las fotos en blanco y negro, por el profesor de pociones.  
  
Dejó el cadave en el suelo despacio, cerrandole los ojos suavemente. Cogió algo que había al lado del profesor y se puso en pie, mirando a Voldemort con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado. Voldemort miraba a su alrededor asustado. Los alumnos que tan ligeramente habian tomado por muertos se levantaban, luchando contra el dolos. Todos los profesores excepto ese molesto Snape estaban vivos, y en cambio una buena partye de sus mortífagos dormía como bebés. La traición del hijo de Malfoy fue un duro reves, pues todos sus amigos le habian seguido. Y la pequeña batalla que habia tenido con el joven Potter había sido casi completamente inútil.  
  
Dumbledore corrió con todas sus fuerzas al ver a Severus en el suelo, seguido por Sirius, Remus y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Pero no llegó hasta voldemort. Contempló paralizado como Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se colocaban a la misma altura de Harry. Cómo los tres apuntaron a Voldemort a la vez, y cómo, poseídos por tres espíritus conocidos, pronuncuiaron la maldición imperdonable.  
  
Los tres se desmayaron. Voldemort cayó al suelo. De los cuerpos exánimes de los tres alumnos surgieron tres esencias, que primero se abrazaron, y luego arrastraron a una cuarta hacia arriba.  
  
Albus nunca supo si había sido realidad o un efecto optico. Pero en aquel instante podría jurar que estaba viendo a Lily y James Potter abrazar tiernamente a Severus, antes de llevarse a Voldemort entre los tres...  
  
Ron Weasley corrio cojeando hacia donde estaban sus amigos y el novio de su hermana.  
  
-¡Están vivos!- gritó, feliz, al atónito Dumbledore.  
  
Mientras Hermione trataba inútilmente de librarse de Ron para contarle a Harry qué había sentido al compartir su cuerpo con Lily, Harry miró a Draco, quien le obsevaba con ojos grandes y asustados.  
  
-Él dijo... la caja.... el arbol...- tartamudeó.  
  
Harry asintió y dejó a Draco y Hermione con Dumbledore y los demás. Esquivando los brazos que trataban de sujetarle, caminó hasta el Sauce Boxeador, dónde antes había estado Severus. Se coló entre las ramas y susurró un ligero lumus a la varita que tenía en la mano.  
  
Allí estaba. En una esquina, y oculta entre unas rocas, como si alguien hubiese tratdo de esconderla, más de si mismo que de los demás.  
  
Harry se inclinó y cogió la pequeña caja azul. La abrió con manos temblorosas, como quien profana un altar.  
  
Cogió a Greenie delicadamente. Era espinoso y tenía un aspecto atemorizante. Pero era un animalito de peluche, y por lo tanto era agradable de abrazar. Justo un buen Slytherin, espinoso por fuera, pero delicado y complicado por dentro.  
  
Cogió el manojo de cartas. Estaban sin abrir, y todas ellas tenían el membrete de Godric's Hollow.  
  
En el sobre marrón estaba ahora la foto de la batalla de comida.  
  
Ya solo quedaba el libro.  
  
-"Jornada de Estudios en el mundo muggle", por Alphonse Malfoy.- leyó.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose que clase de Malfoy escribiría sobre los muggles, y que tenía ese libro que ver con Lily. Abrió el libro para averiguar quien era el malfoy, pero en su lugar vió una dedicatoria escrita con una letra similar a la de Hermione.  
  
Harry la leyó despacio, para comprender todas las palabras. Luego, suavemente ceró el libro. Llorando por el último sacrificio que se había hecho por él. Sacó de su bolsillo la capa de invisiblilidad, y del bolsillo de ésta el mapa de merodeador, guardado alli desde su ultima escapada nocturna.. Guardo el mapa en la caja, junto con greenie, el libro, el sobre y las cartas. También guardo la varita de Severus, que había utilizado en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort al comprender que la suya sería inútil. Cerro la caja y la envolvió en la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
Con sus propias manos hizo un agujero en el suelo y enterró la caja invisible. Después la cubrió de tierra. Se quedó alli de rodillas, mirando la tierra removida en la oscuridad. Hasta que una ligera luz le iluminó por detrás.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
El susodicho no se movió cuando oyó la voz detrás de él  
  
-Harry... tengo algo que decirte. Algo que te ayudará a comprender lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.  
  
-No es necesario, Sirius.- dijo Harry friamente- él me lo contó todo antes de morir. Fue todo tan...  
  
-Nosotros solo jugábamos. Éramos niños entonces. Y después todo cambió, ¿te lo dijo? Pero él se alejó de nuevo.  
  
-Lo sé, hicisteis lo que pudisteis. Ya no importa. Todo está perdonado y olvidado. ¿los viste? ¿Viste a mis padres?  
  
Sirius no dijo nada. Sí, él tambien los había visto, aunque no sabía como lo había hecho Harry, si estaba desmayado.  
  
Sirius observó a Harry en la penumbra. Había lago distinto en su ahijado. No supo determinar porqué, pero de pronto no se parecía tanto a James. Estaba serio. Tenia una mirad inteligente y un gestod e infinita tristeza. James nunca había sido asi. Ahora se parecia mas a Severus.  
  
Ignorando la incrédula mirada de su padrino, Harry salió de túnel, con paso firme. Después de muerta su madre le había salvedo la vida en multitud de ocasiones. Sólo lamentaba que en la ultima se hubiese llevado consigo a la persona en quien Harry aún comenzaba a ver a un amigo. Un amigo de verdad.  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que por ser el último, no me dejen este capi sin reviews, prometo contestarles....  
  
Hasta el proximo fic, un beso a todos. 


	6. Reviews

Bueno, como ya he dicho esto no es un capi, es simplemente lo que prometí: contestar vuestros reviews. Se que alguno de ellos podria haberlo contestado con un correo, pero otros no, de modo que me pareció mas justo hacerlo así. De todas formas si alguien queiere decirme algo más que me escriba a mi direccion: agreloirene@latinmail.com o dana_29@hotmail.com (donde tendreis mas posibilidades de ser contestados, no por nada, simplemente, recibo demasiadas cosas en la otra)  
  
Esmeralda:Bueno, creo que todas las buenas historias deben tener un final triste. Normalmente todas mis historias acaban muriendo Harry o Hermione ( a veces me cargo a Ron, pero esas son las divertidas...) Por si no te diste cuenta... ¡Adoro a Hermione! y Lily es uno de mis personajes favoritos, de modo que...   
  
Mezcalm: ¿Lo has vuelto a intentar? El resto no han tenido problemas...  
  
Diel: Ay, Diel, Diel... ¡No seas egoista! Sirius es de tod@s, ¿acaso yo acaparo a Harry o Sevvie? Una continuacion... bueno, eso simplemente no es posible, pero mas fics.... ¡pronto! ¿Sabes?, cada vez estoy mas segura de que Sevvie hara grandes cosas, cada vez estoy mas convencida de que demostrara que es un gran hombre. Ya sea por Harry o por (estoy casi segura) por Draco.  
  
Al anonimo que ni siquiera dejo su nombre (seras holgazan! y luego va y me acusa de no terminar la historia): Vamos a ver... ¿que fue lo que no entendiste? estare encantada de explicartelo. Se que por ahi hay unos pensamientos de Harry que estan un poco liados, pero de todas formas se entienden bien, ¿no?  
  
Tu: Otro de estos poco imaginativos... Bueno, me encanta que te guste, pero eso de perfecto... se le queda un poco grande, ¿no? Hu.. no puedo hacerle una continuacion, pero si quieres saber... Draky se caso con su queridisima Weasel... Harry y Ron estuvieron un tiempo peleados (Ron argumentaba que Harry se habia vuelto muy dark, Harry que Ron era muy fluffy, pero la verdad es que simplemente no podian asumir que los dos estuviesen solos) Ademas Harry fue el padrino de la boda de Ginny y Draco, ademas de sus pequeños gemelos: Harry y Hermione... Hermione acabo por mandar a paseo a Krum, Harry y Ron, harta de que se peleasen por ella y ahora imparte clases de Pociones con el nombre de Hermione Longbottom. Todos los demas siguen a lo suyo. Draco, Ron y Harry son aurores de exito, peor en una de sus misiones Ron sufre un pequeño accidente con su propia varita y queda descuartizado. Entonces Hermione se divorcia de Neville (que se habia liado con Lavander) y se casa con Harry, porque Hermione Potter suena mucho mejor... tienen hijos, son felices y comen perdices, y colorin colorado este cuento estupido se ha acabado.  
  
Arwen Black: A eso le llamo yo imaginacion... si señor, ¿veis? podeis aprender de ella. Es el nombre mas chulo que he visto... Deja a Jesus en paz. Ya he dicho, adoro a Sevvie, el estaba muy atormentado, y creo que este es el final mas hermoso que le podia proporcionar, ¿no? Bueno, no veo nada tierno o adorable en el verdadero Snape, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a diferenciar entre Sevvie y Snape. Draco siempre estuvo en el lado correcto... pero no lo sabia. En fin, tiene el don de masas, no hay duda. Te deprimí... ¿leiste la anterior respuesta? ¿estas mas alegre ahora? Ah! Yo por Internet lloro: Sniff, sniff... buaaaaaaa!  
  
Eso es todo amigos, kisses pa todos y hasta la proxima. 


End file.
